1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to detecting detonation in an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to preventing detonation in an internal combustion engine by identifying conditions relating to detonation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines used in motor vehicles require detonation detection. Detonation, more commonly referred to as “engine knock,” is an event occurring in a cylinder of the motor vehicle wherein the fuel inside the cylinder is prematurely detonated. The result of the premature detonation is a loss of power and an increase of pollutants being released thereby.
OEM systems vary in how they detect and avoid detonation of the fuel. Regardless of the method used, they all have the advantage of incorporating the required technology directly into the internal combustion engine. For example, if a particular method requires a sensor to determine engine block vibrations, one could be installed as original equipment.
None of the systems know are capable of being implemented after market. More specifically, none of the systems are capable of being implemented because they are either environment specific, i.e., designed to a specific internal combustion engine, or they require technology that cannot be implemented after the manufacture and assembly of the internal combustion engine.